This invention is in the field of weapons systems, and more particularly in the field of handguns carrying means for generating a laser beam for a sighting mechanism. It is well known in the handgun art to connect means for generating a laser beam aligned to the barrel axis of a handgun as an aid in sighting the weapon to deliver a projectile substantially at the point where the laser beam intersects the target.
Among law enforcement officers the laser sighting devices are highly prized. Confrontations requiring intervention with weapons are rarely outdoors in broad daylight. Most police work which requires the use of handguns occurs in semidarkness either indoors, or outdoors after dark, when the laser stands out very effectively. The bright light, usually red, makes a dramatic and distinct announcement of the place where the bullet can be expected to impact a target, and it has a powerfully intimidating effect. Accordingly, many violators capitulate and cease resistance when the laser beam finds them, thereby reducing the potential for violence in a situation which has required intervention using firearms.